The Slow Road to Despair
by pervertmonster
Summary: The story of how one man tried to save the students of 2-F while fighting the sins of his past. A more serious story of SZS, based mostly off the manga with some bits of the anime.


**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this new story of mine! **

**I usually write fanfics over in the One Piece section, but after reading and watching SZS, I find myself in despair! The ending of this series has left me in despair!**

**I really enjoyed SZS, and I was actually kinda satisfied with the dark twisty ending. I know this ended a while ago, but I really wanted to write a story about this series because, well, I just do that sort of thing. **

**The main character of this story is actually not Nozomu, but he is involved. And pairings? Well, I think most of the girls and Nozomu would be what I would put, but if I actually get farther into this story, I could explain it better. **

**And to anyone from my One Piece stories reading this wondering why the first thing I post in a long time is this, it's because things happened. I'm almost done with a chapter of "A Different Take" and I'll explain more there. **

**Without further ranting from me, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Sayonara, Zetsubo-sensei as that belongs to Koji Kumeta and anyone else it belongs to. **

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" The man asked his friend as they stood before a strange classroom. The halls were dark and desolate this late at night, though they would probably remain that way for a long time. The door they stood before had a ominous dark purple glow peeking in through the cracks, but one of the men held the handle, ready to open the door to enter the room.

The man about to enter the room wore a strange kimono and his friend had a white coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. Despite looking alike, one gave off the aura of absolute despair and the other had a darkness around him.

"This...this is the only way." He answered, eyes focused on the glow that seemed almost alive, growing in intensity, as if excited that the man would enter the classroom

"No. It isn't, and you know that." The man with the white coat said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to coerce the man to back away from the door, "These students...they gave up their lives when they committed suicide. We know that An's," The kimono clad man flinched at the name, "blood keeps them alive...but they're abominations. They should be put down-"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mikoto. They were young and foolish...and they deserve a second chance."

"And do you think An deserves a second chance as well?"

The man flinched at the name once more, but only tightened his grip on the handle.

"Please...this is the only thing I will do for them. Allow me to help them, Mikoto."

Mikoto stared at the other man. What seemed like minutes passed by before he sighed, letting go of the other man.

"Just...just stay safe. Even though An prevented them from passing over to the other side, she was like a door. Demons and spirits passed through, but we contained them all in that room."

He stepped back, seeing the other man give him a small smile.

"Thank you...for allowing me to do this." He pulled the door open a bit, allowing a slit of purple light to shine through the opening.

"Just don't make me regret this..." He watched the other man open the door fully and be consumed by the purple light within before the door closed shut.

"...Enishi."

* * *

Her smile was a beacon of warmth and happiness, innocent to all evil in the world. He even felt the eternal despair that lingered within him wither in the face of this force of serenity.

"Nonsense! Nobody could ever commit suicide on such a beautiful day! You were merely..." She paused, putting a finger to her lips, wearing that eternally beautiful smile.

Her voice seemed to sing out her words, filling him with satisfaction and bliss. Nobody in the world could ever forsake this moment...

_He cried out in horror at her bloody body lying in the street. Her once beautiful smile reduced to a agonizing pain filled face that cried out for his help. _

"_Please...help me..." _

**YOUR FAULT **

"_...It hurts..." Blood escaped her lips onto the road, her coughs deafening all other noise around him. _

**HER PAIN**

"_Hold on! Y-You'll be alright, An!" _

"_I-I...I don't want to die..." _

**HER SUFFERING**

"_Tell...tell Nozomu that I...I..."_

"_No! Stay with me, An!" _

**HER...**

"_.l..o..v..e...h...i...m..." Her voice died slowly to nothing more than a whisper as the life left her. _

**DESPAIR!**

"...Trying to grow taller!"

He was brought out of the memory by her innocent voice. The pain that he had remembered was gone, replaced with the joy of a beautiful day.

Her eyes were filled with life that had disappeared on that fateful day. The day that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"...Excuse me?" He asked in a fake exasperated tone. He knew why she would give him an answer like that, for he knew that she could never think anything in a negative light.

It wasn't because she chose to be positive, but because she could only be positive. It was just who she was now.

He carefully listened to her story about how her parents always tried to grow taller after something bad would happen. It seemed that she didn't remember how she had found them both dead, hanging from the ceiling one morning before she came to the Itoshiki house.

Either that, or she chose to remember it this way. It didn't matter though. The past was the past, and he wasn't here to repair that trauma.

He quickly left, claiming that he was actually trying to die. He knew that it would make the girl think, but she would still not understand how he had tried to kill himself.

In a way, he really was killing himself, though hanging wasn't the poison that was stealing his life away.

No matter what, he would save these kids from their terrible mistake.

He just hoped he could hold off the despair in his soul and the ghost known as Kafuka Fu'ura.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't want to type too much to start off. I'm not sure if this story will even break the 20k mark, but I hope it'll be entertaining no matter how long it is!**

**You may ask me questions regarding the character, but I'll just say this. Yes, the main character is Enishi, but Nozomu will be introduced later on. Also, none of this may make sense, but that's usually how I write...**

**Whatever! See you next chapter!**


End file.
